Dancing Into You
by NiftyNena
Summary: It's been hard for Charlie these past couple of years. It's also been terrible for Sam. What with work, friends, and family, it's sometimes too much. Too much to process, too much to handle. It seems like nothing is for sure anymore. That much is clear, Or is it? A Sam and Charlie One-Shot Song Fic that brings hope and comfort. :) Hope you guys enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys!  
Well, I've finally decided to post my first fan fic because truly I've been having it stored in my memory and vision for so long that I think it's finally time to share it with people who also share the same interest. Before you read this however I wanted to say that you might be reading this because you like The Perks of Being A Wallflower, or just really love like the idea of Charlie and Sam. Whatever your reason for reading my story is, I just want to inform you if you don't already know that all this is my perspective. obviously. I wrote this because it is what I feel they are like. I feel this is how they act and talk ,and its my view of the pair. Because of this, being the perfectionist I am, I try to keep their story (Sam and Charlie) as real as possible according to interviews of the actors and Stephen Chbosky. I've listened and tired to sort their relationship through the most realistic and probable eyes. And I hope you do too, because it's easy and lovely to think that right after Sam left from High-school that Her and Charlie started going out. But, to be honest I don't see that happening. Neither does Chbosky himself. There are many more features that can be debated and because of this, if you have any views and ideas of how you think they live their life after Perks please feel free to comment in the reviews, I would love to discuss it. Furthermore I do ask for one last thing and that is to respect my perspective and my idea, and I will do the same to yours. Thank you xx.

Now that that's over, another thing before you read my first story is... It's a song fic, meaning that its based off a song and it includes one in there too. Not to spoil (not that it really is a spoiler) or anything but the song I included was Tiny Dancer by Elton John. I say this before you read the story because firstly, they wouldn't let me post the lyrics to go along with it as it does go against copyright condition, but also I think it is important to understand that I wrote this fic under the romanticized influence of this song. And before you read , I would like to advise you to listen to it. It is a beautiful song, and to be honest I didn't notice that until I played it for the 3rd time. If it's not clear what I'm trying to say, just know that I feel one can read my story better after listening to the song at least one time. The way it sounds and feels, in my opinion, brings a sense of being alive to it. Bring a purpose.  
Thanks for reading my notes guys and hopefully you enjoy my first one-shot.  
Thank you!  
NiftyNena


	2. Chapter 2

Dancing Into You

It's never too late to ever think the worst of things. Of course, in some prospect it is the most morbid option of looking at things, yet to some common extent everyone eventually ends up searching for the tragedy, however ironic it might seem. There was never really a true reason for why people have the tendency to come to the conclusion that an unexpected phone call can immediately make them think that 'something is wrong'. There could be many reasons to this conclusion, mainly because everyone has their own story, and their own way of responding to the way it's being written. However, to Sam nothing was more concerning than the compliance that can be made from both her confusion and curiosity. To her no news was good news and the fact that she was now desperately trying to stay awake at 2:30 in the morning with no concrete reason other than the softest 'Please just wait here for a moment' command contributed greatly to her concern. Along with that was the main contribution which was Charlie's pleads for her to suddenly wake up in the middle of the night during a weekday. 'Why' of course was her question, a question with never-ending answers and infinite possibilities that sadly could not be answered by the young man that had so desperately succeeded in wakening her from her remarkably dull dream. Not only that, but the reality to all her worries finally smacked Sam right across the face as she saw the stillness in Charlie's delicate features as she lay there opening the windows to her vision. Tired and lost, written endlessly across the build of his face that suddenly influenced his posture. Yet, however dead Charlie physically appeared, he still managed to tug half an inch of lip into a smile that seemed to have had calmed him. Sam had to admit, although she could describe the many things his face tried to reflect, she could never truly tell what he was thinking, or how he was feeling. Mainly because he does so much of both, but even the slightest thought of not knowing how and what Charlie was feeling frustrated Sam. He always seemed to drown himself in the emotional observations that the day brought him and whether it was his or someone else's problem, he was still a sponge ready to be used. 'Oh and how well used this sponge was' pondered Sam. It wasn't hard for her to realize that Charlie sometimes needed his moments of loneliness and quiet in order to cooperate with the day's vigorous obstacles, but again she felt lost and frustrated. Charlie never seemed to like to share the secrets running through his head, which led her to officially label him as 'unpredictable' in her mind. She had to agree with that with all her heart because it was fairly true. Charlie was a young complicated man, whose desire for attention was nonexistent, especially when it came to opening up to the thoughts in his head. However, his unpredictability was highly predicable and that also worried Sam. What does that make him then? And most importantly how does this affect their relationship? These were the type of questions that lingered the depths of Sam's unresolved thoughts when Charlie felt distant, especially when he left his mind to wander on its own journey. Never in a million years would these journeys ever calm her, especially when she really started to notice, after he had moved into her apartment, that they were becoming more frequent. As much as she wanted to help him, she really didn't know how to and would eventually just sigh and ask 'You okay Charlie?'. To her misguided fortune he would just nod. All he could do was nod, only until he forced himself back into his body he would smile, turn to her and say 'I'm okay'. This wasn't including those days when Sam would unknowingly bombard him with questions to which in his opinion where the worst to come across, because they were never really easy questions. And they were never really easy for him to answer. These dreadful days seemed to have their fixed schedule, usually appearing when both Sam and Charlie were physically and emotionally drained from the day's work. They would begin with the uneventful silence during their casual dinner. Whether it was in the living room loitering on top of Sam's fluffy couches or in the dining room silence followed uninvitingly. Of course they tried their best to proceed on with the day as any other day spent with the person you love, but how was that possible when you're latched onto the many problems the day presented you with? Not only that, but when you decide to allow these problems to infiltrate your innocence for the day. This appeared to be both Sam and Charlie's problem, but unlike Charlie, Sam could find it in her, to shove them in a dusty corner for later yearning. Charlie had no control over his thoughts, and so in the end she would stare at him closely, silently breathing in his appearance which was none the less that of an ill-infused 13 year old boy who was waiting for his mom to tell him for the millionth time that everything was going to be okay. With that she would stare and wait. She wasn't exactly sure why she was waiting but it always seemed like the thing to do. Of course, she wouldn't notice during those times of sheer agonizing wait and little meaningful stares but Charlie would peek over and see the questions being shot at him. Always the same questions, as they were very distinguishable by the way she would squint her eyes in busied confusion. Those eyes however, those eerily beautiful eyes never stopped him from either being the most scared man in the world, to being the luckiest man in the history of time as their misty green color created branches of endless opportunities. Then it came to her lips, which in all cases were always the most curious because some people would say that they would endlessly kiss the lips of the person they love and that it was impossible for them to ever stop having the feeling of their lovers lips on their own. A fulfilling feeling they would say. Which could never be more than true, Charlie would never complain to kissing Sam. Ever. However, the curious thing was that Sam's lips were more than that. All he seemed to want to do was stare at them and let that be enough to fully justify the beauty of them. And to admire them as Sam's lips in all their natural qualities. It wasn't enough however, especially when her bottom lip would join her teeth in perfect but slow unison to what seemed painful bites. This, Ladies and gentlemen was the complete and utterly intriguing face of Sam Dutton. His most favorite face was when Sam read a really good book or fully indulged herself in the world of education. But as much as he loved all her faces, he couldn't help but stand her face when he got bad. Charlie understood the worry behind them, or he liked to think he understood that Sam was concerned for his well-being. He truly felt really bad for causing her so much stress and worry. 'Will I always hurt her like this?' was, to him, a question of unresolved status. It will always be him. Ever since they met, she was the worry of his mind and him the worry of hers. But that's love right? A question forever confusing will always linger, and after her usual 'Are you okay Charlie?' and his painfully vague ' I'm okay' rested in mid-air as her lip yelled from the pressure of her teeth Charlie would continue 'Sam please don't worry. I'm okay. And I'm with you that's all that matters to me'. With his final speech and her slow acceptance of his declaration they would sit on the couch, tangled in each other's motionless figures and laugh at how both Ross and Rachel struggled to admit their love for each other. Sadly, this was one of those days, and as the clock hit 2:35 and Sam struggled not to yawn Charlie softly walked up to her as he still wore his brown flannel pajamas with his white shirt and spoke with undisturbed courage, " You look beautiful." She grinned and chuckled, giving up all her strength to her yawn as she acknowledged his attempt to make her feel special at this time of the night in her extremely large Penn State Shirt. "Well thank you Charlie, you look quite handsome yourself." Again, his still mouth picked up the courage to form a slight grin as he ducked his head to look down at the ground. Silence never seemed to forget about them and for some reason was stalking them to the end of time. It didn't help that the atmosphere in the room was thick and cut any sort of connection between the two who were rather far from each other considering the room was not really big. Tension was building up, undescribed tension that left the couple to only exchange soft, slow, distant breaths, that caused Charlie to raise his head suddenly and land his eye's on Sam's. She smiled at him again and yawned for what seemed like the millionth time. Before Sam could rub her eyes once more, Charlie crept up and blocked her hands in replace of his and cupped her face. With his two thumbs on each side of her warm face Charlie gently followed the trail of freckles on her cheeks that then led him to message her closed eyes. _Oh, that feels so good_. The feeling synced into Sam's mind slowly yet severely, causing her to lose herself in what seemed like a trance. A trance that sooner or later mused into the sounds made by the wonderful man upon her as his breath screamed to her skin for attention and would eventually be the cause of her many goosebumps. Not only that, but she once again fell victim to his intoxicating Charlie-esque scent. Was that mint? Sam always pondered his significant scent that distinctly smelled of fresh mint and old books. It was captivating to her to think that it was almost scary how much his scent matched his personality. His scent _was_ Charlie it will forever be Charlie and because of this she couldn't fight the feeling to smile at how simple this complexity was. With a deep breath, and heavy silent response from her partner, Sam leaned into his right hand and accidentally made herself a little too comfortable. A chuckle sprung from Charlie, which seemed to have made Sam curious as she ruffled her eyes in confusion and gently opened her left eye to watch Charlie continue to stare at her in awe. "What's wrong Charlie?" Lightly startled by her, he looked back down at the ground, took a big breath, met her eyes again, and lightly grinned before he said, "I love you, so much." The authenticity behind his voice was unbearable to her. That's what she truly loved about him, Charlie was the most genuine person she has ever met. However, his face twitched with shame like a dog when an owner yells at it. Something was definitely bothering him she thought. A worried smile crept up Sam's face as she buried it even deeper into his hands to hide her lightly flushed cheeks. She mumbled simple nothings and kissed the inside of this hand softly then turned to look at him, "I love you too." Smiling he blinked slowly. "Phew" was all he said causing the tension in the room to linger for new unfortunate souls as chuckles where released into the air. Suddenly, Charlie grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet as he murmured, "Sam, do you remember that one time a while ago, when you told me about the song that caused you a…" He searched her many lightly dimmed details for the right word to say. "An epiphany when you were younger? Pearly Dewdrops Drop by the Cocteau Twins. "They stood in the center of the room with pure silence until Sam nodded and Charlie continued, "That was the first time you ever opened up to me." He took both her hands in his and stared at her with a sincere smile, " And I found it absolutely beautiful how genuine you were about telling me your thoughts because I really can't think of anything more beautiful than that." The slow movement of her chest rising and falling was the only thing that ensured Charlie that Sam was still alive. "I woke you up because," As much as he tried not to show how nervous he was, he did and he cursed this idea. He shouldn't have woken her up this late because he didn't want her to lose sleep, especially when she has to work tomorrow. However, Sam began to caress his arm, slowly encouraging him to continue. "Well, because after all this time I think I finally found my epiphany," he paused momentarily to try to reword his reason for having her up this late, "And I," He stuttered. _Ugh._ "I-I just wanted to share it with you because for me you're that person across the room." Charlie released both his gaze and hands from Sam as he walked over to her record player to play a song, Sam's eyes following him carefully. "And because of you I know that in this moment and every other moment everything is going to be okay." Sam releases a knowing and shy sigh that later turns into a grin as music starts overrule the silence in the small common room. "Will you dance with me at," he looks at his watch, "2:47 in the morning?" Sam laughs, slowly guiding her arms around Charlie's neck and smiles at his smile. "Why of course I will."

Charlie responds with his arms as they wrap around her waist and leans into her neck tucking his face into his favorite spot. The light stubble on his chin causes Sam to giggle slightly as he begins to lead their swaying motion.

Sam closes her eyes to once again become intoxicated by his scent and the feel of his arms around her as she leans into the lower part of his shoulder. For a long time it has been her favorite spot because whatever they would do she would always find a way to position herself into his shoulder. His Charlie-esque shoulder would allow her to take the most wonderful naps. It seemed almost too stupid as she listened to the mellow music, to think that not so long ago all this was bad news to Sam. But right at that moment, everything had suddenly become good news, and to this she could not deny herself the pleasure.

The room filled with a peculiar comfort, that to which only could be understood by the night's dark effect and the music's mellow rhythm as they worked together to depict a feeling still unknowledgeable by the two who enjoyed the voice of the brilliant Elton John. Out of the blue her ear becomes greeted by his heavy and gentle breath, waiting to be welcomed inside her head. However, she struggled to understand him through the irresistible tickle that accompanied it. Slow and steady, with full significance she became aware of the messages being sent to her.

He's singing in my ear she thought.

He loved the smell of her neck. Mainly because it was between her hair which always smelled like her vanilla shampoo and her shoulder which she rubbed with her cocoa cream lotion every day after she showered. It was his favorite spot because it took him to the sweetest world he could ever imagine.

His words loitered the outside of her ear being shoved in one by one to try to make sense of his action. Sadly they remained without a purpose.

Suddenly his words became urgent, and the arms wrapped around her figure tightened slowly as he continued to word the lyrics with sharpness

Tighter it got. Worried again for what was happening Sam opened her eyes in search of Charlie's.

Lifting her head she won his attention.

And with a sudden grasp of air, Charlie unwillingly released the two bodies from their intimate embrace and spun her around quickly causing Sam's breath to be taken away by both the spin and her loss of balance.

Just as fast, Charlie once again swept her back in , wrapping and arm around her waist to keep her from falling and pulled her into him tighter than ever as if it were the last time they will ever be that close.

His shallow breath scared Sam and led her to doubt herself for the second time. Was he okay? she thought. Her arms found their rightful place around his neck as Charlie once again began to whisper in her ear with a new heavy and desperate voice.

The swaying of their bodies began to catch up to the rhythm of the song, the change in his voice, and the worry in her head. _  
Lay me down in sheets of linen  
You had a busy day today_

His grip loosened as the song slowed the sudden ache in Charlie's head. He realized his tension caused her discomfort. He shouldn't have attempted to do something that would scare her like that. However, it was so powerful to him that he wanted to show her. He wasn't exactly sure why it was so powerful, but it meant too much to try to think of it otherwise. And because of this he couldn't help it, everything was still okay to him and he wanted her to feel the same way. Again the chorus boomed through their ears and with practiced actions they both prepared themselves for the intensity.

Worried was a good word, but Sam hated to use it. All he wanted to do was dance and she couldn't even comply with that. _He's okay_ , she thought. Again his muscles stern, tightening around her body she replied with a tighter grip. Just maybe, she thought, holding him longer will make me feel better. The truth was that it most definitely will make her feel better, it always did and she was always sure about it. However, why was she even questioning it? Right now of all times?

Their hearts beat the music to its climax as Charlie once again spun Sam fiercely into the darkness of their space. The loss of contact irked Sam to no end. The comfort that was once there vanished, leaving Sam uncertain. Still spinning, Charlie decided their time apart was too long so he gravely fought for their bodies to touch again. He couldn't stand that spin.

She couldn't stand that spin.

But it had to be done.

And their long shallow breaths had to be introduced to the dense atmosphere. And their arms had to scream for possession over the other.

They just had too.

With every spin the air got thinner and each of their faces asked their favorite spots for help. They seemed to have had almost always responded to their request.

As the song continued on its journey and the potent beat became more frequent, his breath agonizingly continued to whisper the words to her. Slowly however, she learned to accept his voice and closed her eyes, willing to try to seek her relaxation.

Stammering motion joined ample breaths, his actions whispered things he didn't want her to feel. He was trying so hard not to make her feel what he feels. It's just not right for Sam to go through something as awful as feeling this. This, however had no definition. It was an undefined enigma, a conspiracy used against his mind to assure at least some tranquility to his soul. To his constant heartbeat.

Sam commanded her hands to travel into his dark messy hair discovering the beauty behind his mess. Softly but meaningfully her hand would beg Charlie to calm down. To relax and just enjoy. To make him realize once more that everything _will_ be okay. To make her realize that just maybe she herself can believe it again too.

Just as surprising as the first one, her spin was hard and rushed. _Calm down Charlie_ she thought, _just please calm down._ Hands still vigorously grazing the curls on his stubborn head she began to desperately roam his back.

With the last bit of worry taking control of her, Sam once again opened her eyes to focus on his composure. She couldn't take another second of pretending not to notice his discomfort. At the same time however, to avoid the reality that his actions caused Charlie dug his face into her neck more than ever, searching for a hiding place, searching for the sweetness to heal him. However as he lightly inhaled her scent he realized he was struggling. It wasn't sweet anymore he thought. Why isn't it sweet anymore?! It was the only thing that pleased him and only thing that will ever please him. And it was gone. Taken away so easily like stealing candy from a dead man. His heart began to race in search for the sweet nothingness that is Sam's scent but the closer he got to her body the more he got lost in her neck. _Fuck_ , he thought. He wanted that smell why couldn't he have it. His heart pumping faster and faster as it now acknowledged the fact it's lost, somewhere in the brown messiness of Sam's hair. He blamed her hair for blocking him from her neck. His throat tangled itself in his faint gasps creating deadly knots. Charlie was nowhere near close to her sweetness. And he couldn't bear one more second without it as a tear slid down his face and into Sam's neck. Then another, and another followed by quietly painful sobs. "Charlie please don't cry" she pleaded rubbing her hand up and down his back, neck, and hair, anxiously looking for a button that will calm him down.

Then the music stopped.

"Charlie. I love you, "she breathlessly murmured against his shoulder, "please don't cry love." Holding him tighter as she felt his muscles quit, she buried her face in his shirt, hoping to hide her hushed tears. Feeling her loud grip around him, he covered his wet messy face with her brown disheveled hair and closed his eyes to breathe in her words. The ache in his head softened causing him to feel numb and weak. Vulnerable to her and her voice he stood defeated by silence until he whispered, "I love you too Sam." Arms regaining their trust and breaths that slowly found their air; they stood silent in the dark room with nothing more than the noisy late night traffic of the wonderful city of New York. Building lights peaking in ever so dim from the only window in that room their bodies stood frozen, their minds knowing. And at that moment, at no specific time, they finally realized that just maybe they needed each other more than they thought. More than they ever thought.


End file.
